I Thought It Was Over
by KissesJordan
Summary: Before Spencer got arrested and Mona got killed, the four little liars though they were safe. Who are they suppose to fear now? Maybe Ali, she had motive. Will Spencer get out will the person who killed Mona end up behind bars instead? In Rosewood no one is ever safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry it's been so long. School started and I completely lost track of time. This is going to be a new story based on last night's PLL. I can't believe Mona is actually dead. So here's that new story. This story will mostly be 3rd person POV but I might also have Aria, Ezra, and other main characters POV.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Marlene King and Sara Shepard.**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I had just finished calling Mona. During the call I heard the faint voice of Bethany in the background. We were talking about Ali being A, the whole Bethany Young ordeal, and the connection to Mrs. D. We arrived at the house. My feet click-clacked against the wood stairs leading to the front door. We suspected something when we noticed the Vanderwaal's door open a crack. I have warned so many people to lock there doors, and Mona seems to be the type of person that wants the highest amount of safety considering the dangers of Rosewood. Who knew such a small town could me full of so many cruel things. I mean between Bethany, Maya, Wilden, Garrett-which by the way all revolved around the four os us some how the population is decreasing immensely. I cautiously walked into Mona's house, Hanna leading the way, followed by Emily, and Ezra trailing behind me. I knew this was weird for him, he never really liked Mona. I gasped, shards of glass covered the floors and streaks of what looked like bloody fingerprints covered the walls.

"Mona!" Hanna yelled, her tone of voice obviously showed she was scared, and feared the worst.

" What the hell?" I asked, what happened in here. I also feared the worst.

"Oh man," Ezra commented, he looked around back and forth, from floor to ceiling.

Mona must have put up at fight. Our feet crackled and smashed the broken glass to almost nothing. Hanna screamed Mona's name again as she ran up the tight-spaced staircase. Emily tailgated behind her. I had never been into Mona's house, except a couple of hours earlier. It was clean and pristine, no it looks like a tornado tore through her whole house. We were going over anyway to talk to Mona about her Ali being A theory. She had evidence, which her and Spencer had stolen from Radley. It seems like everything lead back there, to that damn mental hospital. Holbrook was asking me questions, I knew he suspected something. We all knew something was seriously wrong I felt my eyes begin to get pricked by water droplets. I held them back knowing that I should be strong. I've seen worse. After the deaths of so many people I knew it should be like I'm made of metal by know. Ezra walked in the opposite direction trying to see how much damage there was, he pulled out his phone and dialed 911, he finally reached an operator. His voice sounded frantic he was not just worried for Mona, he was worried for all of us. I walked into the den wishing that the glass pieces were the worst of it. No, tables were turned, feathers from the decorative pillows that sat on the couch floated around my head. I almost made it to the kitchen. I stopped dead in my step the second I heard the bloody-murder cry, most like coming from Hanna. That's when I knew it was fatal. I heard Ezra approach me. His face mirrored mine, frozen, scared, grief. Hanna came down the stairs her body caconed by Emily's strong swimmer arms. Hanna looked broken, her face red and her eyes puffy. The police, finally doing something, rushed into the home shooing us all out.

**Hanna POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw it, all the blood. That was before my vision clouded, the tears taking over. She was a great friend even being A in the beginning. I know she did some terrible things, but at the end of the day she was always there for me. I felt Emily embrace my body her heat radiating onto my body. I shook and screamed, trying to run back to Mona. I was yelling at Emily to take me back in there, but she wouldn't. I could barely form a coherent sentence.

"Emily," I sobbed. all she did was nod her head. I knew it was the end. There was no way of bringing her back. Why me, why did I have to find her body?

We both made it downstairs, and that's where I collapsed. My heart broke, my legs went numb, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't care less if glass was digging scars into my legs I just wanted my closest friend back. Aria was next to me within a split second. Ezra was next to her trying to help me to my feet. I didn't even bother asking Aria why Ezra was her. If it was any other given day I would assume they had another-what does Spencer call it, a slip. I heard sirens close by, saw the flashing lights illuminate the windowless house, and I heard the other three people with me crying. All I could do was cry, I couldn't help, I couldn't move. I was paralyzed in grief. Officer Holbrook enter the house followed by more of the officers, to which I recognized none except Barry Maple. He helped me to my feet. With that we were escorted out of the house. I took each step at a time. Caleb waited at the bottom ready to embrace me. The second he did I sobbed harder.

"She's...she's gone...I was too late," I cried into his chest, soaking his jacket within twenty seconds tops.

"I know, I'm here. I'll protect you," he said as he comfortingly ran a hand up and down my shaking spine.

Then I heard those four dreadful words, the words I never wanted to hear. 'Mona Vanderwaal was murdered.' Out of the corner of my eye I saw the sobbing Mrs. Vanderwaal. she had just left the house then her daughter was murdered. Can't imagine how she's feeling. Oh yeah I can, she's feeling grief like the rest of us.

**Aria's Pov**

I saw Hanna breakdown, I saw Mona's mom breakdown, I saw the group of people standing around the yellow 'do not cross tape' I broke down. I was friends with Mona. Ezra held me he whispered comforting words in my ears he wrapped both arms tightly around me. He laid his head on top of mine letting my cry. That's when I saw it, the blond flash. I could tell those lushes stresses of blond hair anywhere. Except her eyes weren't wet, she wasn't crying, she hadn't been crying, she held a straight poker face. Except I swear I saw her smirk. I can't deal with this right now.

**Emily's POV**

Paige was there in the sea of people gathered around the yard. She passed through and I collapsed into her arms and cried like the rest of the girls.

"Paige, you should've seen the house. I knew something was wrong, then I saw her body with Hanna," I couldn't finish my sentence. Paige just nodded. I was happy she was here, I knew she would just listen to me and allow me to mourn. I couldn't believe that this could actually happen. Well now they have another murder to solve now. I wish I could just leave Rosewood, but you can leave Rosewood, but Rosewood never leaves you.

* * *

**This chapter was so hard for me to write. I still can't believe what happened. I'll try to update ****everyday or every other day. Please comment and follow. Kisses, Jordan**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I just realized it's almost Ezria's anniversary. Except there will be no more pLL. Here is chapter 2 enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Marlene king and Sara Shepard.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hanna clung to Caleb's body as if her were a life preserver. Aria continued to have her face buried in Ezra's shirt, her ear against his heart-that for some reason was steadily beating. Emily continued to cry as the body was lifted into the very recognizable coroner truck. Paige even cried. A stunned Lucas stayed back not believing what he saw.

Then there was Ali, oh Ali, Ali, Ali. She hid behind the side of one of the cop cars. She smirked every so slightly then vanished he blond hair bouncing up and down as she ran toward the wood.

**Emily's POV**

We had just spoken to Mona, before any of this happened. Aria had finished telling me that she had proof that Ali was A. I guess we have to learn everything the hard way. I knew the second we got out of here, we would begin to blame Alison. Truthfully, I was scared to have her in my room alone, I mean now I know she is capable of something like this I just can't imagine. Paige comforted me, it felt like loosing Maya all over again. My life was just getting back to normal, whatever normal is now! Ali admitted she liked me, but now I know it was a lie. Everything she ever said was a lie. How is it possible for someone to lie as much as they breathe?

"Paige?" I asked sniffling my nose and rubbing away the salty droplets coming from my eyes.

"Don't need to say anything, I'm still her for you," Paige responded shushing me. I smiled faintly and released myself from her embrace. I walked over to a still sobbing Hanna.

"Han," I begin to say well placing my tan arm gently on her shoulder.

"Oh Emily, she was one of my best friends," Hanna said moving away from Caleb's comforting arms. I noticed there was a wet spot on his jacket and mascara stains covered it.

"I know Hanna, we're still her for you. We will get through this together," I smiled faintly and Hanna surprisingly smiled back. I know this was hard for her, but in the end she should remember all the pain she caused us.

**Aria's POV**

I looked over and saw Hanna smile faintly. I knew that we were going to be ok, then it hit me. Mike. He doesn't know about this, he is going to be devastated I was actually just getting used to the fact of them dating. Thanksgiving was tomorrow and I knew I wouldn't be able to get through the next couple of days without Ezra holding my hand. I think he knew that, he doesn't mind. I still have feelings for him, I just don't know how to tell him.

"Hey Ar," Emily said as she walked over Hanna griping her upper arm tightly, but not tight enough to cut off circulation.

"You okay Hanna?" I questioned being very careful considering what she saw just minutes prior.

"I guess, I don't really know what being ok mean anymore," she stated truthfully.

"I know, it's hard on all of us," I said looking to the ground bitting my tears back.

"Who would do this?" Caleb asked coming up behind Emily and Hanna is eyes looking at the shattered windows and flashes from cameras.

"I don't know," Hanna said, leaning back into her boyfriend's chest.

"I might have a theory, what about Ali?" Paige questioned as she joined the group which was soon concluded with the addition of Ezra. We all looked at Paige like she was crazy. I mean she hated Mona, but then it all made sense.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Hanna yelled anger taking over he face, her tears soon dissolving.

Hanna pushed her way through the group and almost past the sea of spectators. Caleb and Ezra both pulled her back, now understanding that the blond had enough anger to actually tear Alison apart if she wanted to.

"Hanna calm down. We will all go together," Caleb said staring into Hanna's eyes. He quickly kissed her lips and grabbed her hand.

"Hanna, Aria, and Emily I've just received notice from Spencer,"

"What happened is she ok?" I asked tears building up. Everyone knew that Spencer and I were closest with each other than with anyone else in the group.

"She's fine, you may go down to the station to see her if you choose to,"

"Yes please," I nodded. "You guys go and talk to Ali, I'll go see Spencer," I grabbed Ezra's larger hand my smaller hand and pulled him to her car. She was about to enter the driver's seat, but Ezra stopped her.

"Aria you are under no condition to drive," Ezra simply stated, I let out a loud and over-dramatic groan, which Ezra smirked at, then moved around the backside of my car to the passenger seat.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I wasn't in the mood to right but I wanted to get another chapter up. Thank you guys for the amazing reviews I love you all. Writing is my passion, and I love that you guys like what I write. I hope everyone has a wonderful labor day ****weekend. I will get another chapter up soon. Again i'm sorry for the shortness this was kinda a filler. Keep reviewing wether it be negative or positive, like and follow.**  
**Kisses  
** **Jordan**


End file.
